My sisters are different
by charneybex
Summary: Indie lives with her two sisters.Normal? Not quite.They're vampires in sunnydale,causing havoc in the town.But then Indie meets an extraordinary girl who could change her life forever.Buffy.But what if she won't let Buffy do her job? More to come, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I looked around. My sisters weren't there. Phew. I could finally go. My sisters are strange, different. They used to love life and the sun but now they won't go out into the sunlight and won't anything eat anything. Oh, except blood. Yes that is quite strange but as I said before my sisters are different.

It all started over a year ago when we lived in L.A, my sisters, Chelsea and Amy, had gone to a club to celebrate the end of the year. They had met a guy named Spike, he seemed nice enough, apparently he just got dumped his girlfriend, Drusilla. Strange name that, sounds like it's hundreds of years old. Anyway, he took them outside to go see his car or something and poof! Suddenly they become all vampire-ish. Ever since then I have to look after them and keep their secret. Nobody knows they're here, they just went 'missing' and were never found. We have no parents and Chelsea was old enough to officially be a guardian of me so we never had to deal with social services. But now I'm scared. The only reason I'm still here is to bring them blood from the butchers or anywhere I can get it, sometimes when I come home at night they aren't here and the next morning a couple of people are found dead in some alleyway, the police say it's an animal attack. But I know who it was. I can't say, otherwise I'll be one of those people that end up dead in an alleyway somewhere. I know what you're thinking 'family would never kill each other!' but they would. It's as if they've completely forgotten who I am. So I carried on living my life in fear and the shadows until I met an extraordinary person. Buffy. Buffy Summers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ugh. I hate waking up. Ever since we moved to Sunnydale I have not been looking forward to going to school, it's my first day and I used to love school but then of course my sisters made sure that I didn't anymore. To be honest I don't really want to go into it, I just hate school right now, it's the last thing on my mind.

'You excited little sis? I bet you won't make any new friends and everyone will think you're weird.' Amy cackled. I've learnt to just ignore it, as I said before, they aren't my sisters anymore, they're vampires. I don't talk back of course, that would land me in a whole load of trouble.

'I'm going to go, are you going out tonight?'

'Yeah, I could use something fresh, I'm getting sick of pig's blood.'

'Well, bye.' I walked out the door and up the stairs, we live underground so no sunlight can get in, kind of depressing for me but they paid for it so I'm not complaining.

Twenty minutes later I found myself inside my new school and wondering where my first lesson was.

'Hi I'm Willow, you look lost, can I help you?

'Thanks, that would be great, oh I'm Indie, Indie Sparks. I have chemistry first.'

'That's my first lesson too, maybe I can show you the way?'

'Thanks, that would be really help-'

'Hey Will!'

'Oh, hi Buffy, Buffy this is Indie, Indie this is Buffy.'

'Hey you new here?'

'Yeah, moved in a couple of weeks ago.'

'Well, welcome to Sunnydale!

'Thanks.' They seemed nice.

The bell went for the end of the day and for the first time in ages, I didn't rush to the door to go home. I hung around with Buffy and Willow and their friend Xander.

'You going to the Bronze tonight?' Buffy asked Xander and Willow.

'Yeah, Oz's band is playing so I'm going to be a groupie, not the bad, stalker kind but the supportive girlfriend kind.'

'Hey, Indie, do wanna come?'

'Oh sorry I can't, I've got to get home to my sis-' Actually when was the last time I did something for me and had fun?

'Changed my mind, love to come!'

I have nothing to wear. I haven't been shopping since, well, I don't know how long but still my wardrobe is empty! I think I'll go for my denim miniskirt and halter-neck top, kind of a colour clash, but they're the only thing I've got that aren't hand-me-downs. I have a strange feeling I'm going to find out a lot more about Buffy, Willow and Xander tonight…


	3. Chapter 3

_Just want to say, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!_

_Chapter 3 _

The Bronze was packed, I only just saw Willows ginger hair through the crowd of people and tried to make my way towards her but in the end she came towards me.

'You made it! Buffy should be just coming, she was on patro-, I mean she was doing homework.'

'Wow, is this place always like this?'

'Yeah pretty much but it's fun once you just go with it. Xander, Buffy, over here!' She called out to her friends, I never really saw him but now I look at him, Xander was actually really good looking.

'Hey is Xander going out with anybody right now?'

'Nope, but he just had a nasty break up with his old girlfriend Cordelia, so if you wanna ask him out, then just hang on a bit to let him recover.'

'Oh Okay'

'Hey don't look so sad, for him that's like a day, two days at the most and they broke up a week ago.'

'So… do you think I should, you know, ask him out?'

'Hey, what you talking about?' Xander and Buffy had finally made their way over to them through the crowds, just in time to see Indie go a bright shade of red.

'Not much, waiting for you guys more than anything else.' Indie said a silent thanks to Willow and began to go towards the dance floor when a piercing scream was heard outside.

'Stay here, I'll be right back.' Buffy said and ran towards the sound of the scream. Great. I had scared away my only friends. They seem so normal as well, I bet if they knew my sisters were vampires they would run away in terror or think I was crazy and lock me up. Buffy's coat is really cute, oh wait, Buffy's coat, she forgot it! I grabbed and ran outside to find…

'Amy, Chelsea? Buffy what are you doing?' Buffy and Amy were in combat while Chelsea was draining someone round the corner.

'Willow, get her out of here!' Buffy cried as she threw my sister to the ground.

'Um, Indie, shall we go back inside?'

'No! What is she doing to my sisters? Get her away from them!' Everyone stopped fighting.

'You mean, these are your sisters?'

'Yeah, sorry about that it will make it harder to kill you if you are my baby sisters only friends, oh wait, it won't, I don't care, you could be the king, everyone tastes the same to us!' Chelsea said as she attacked Buffy from behind, Amy jumped on her so between them they had her on the floor. Buffy did a back flip onto Amy and got out a pointy stick and pushed it threw her heart.

'No! How could you do this? Amy… You're gone.' I fell to the floor sobbing while Chelsea ran off so she didn't end up a pile of dust on the floor.

'Look, I'm sorry, but she was a vampire, I'm a vampire slayer, so you know, it's my job to make them go poof! I feel really bad, is there anyway I can make it up to you?'

'Make it up to me? She was my sister, and yeah I know, she was a vampire so wasn't exactly loving and kind to me but still!'

'I'm really sorry.' Were the last things I heard before I ran towards house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That's strange. Although Amy is dead, I don't miss her. Chelsea does. That's really obvious, she wouldn't let me see her but I could hear her crying in the night, it's the first time she's cried in a year and a half. This morning she stopped crying and is just taking it out on the exercise bag. I guess I already mourned the death of my sister when she died in her human form and she was nothing to me when she was a vampire. Strange that.

'You know Amy's death was your fault? If you hadn't met that _slayer' _(she spat out the words as if they had a horrible taste) 'then we wouldn't have gone to the bronze and she wouldn't have got killed. Tell that _bitch' _(she punched the bag really hard as she said it) 'that she better watch out 'cause I'm coming for her.'

As I was walking to school I thought about what Chelsea had said and it wasn't my fault that they had gone to the Bronze it was theirs for 'wanting something fresh' as Amy had put it. Why does Chelsea always do this? She never wants to own up to things even if they were her fault, she just blames it on someone else. She's done that even before she became a vampire. I can't stand it. I can't stand her. Oh my God. I officially hate my sister.

'There you are! We thought you might not come into school today, you know, the whole grieving process…' Willow said.

'Look I just want to say, again, I'm really sorry.' Buffy began again.

'Guys, seriously, don't worry about it. My sister has been dead ever since that Spike guy bit her.'

'Spike?' Xander asked.

'Yeah I think that was his name, spiky blonde hair, British.'

'He fit's the description perfectly.' Buffy sighed.

'Do you know him?'

'Yeah in an arch-enemy kind of way.' Buffy said.

'Oh nearly forgot, my sister told me to tell you to 'watch out, I'm coming for you' she's kind of bent on revenge and wants to, well you know, kill you.'

'Wow, interesting thing to forget there Indie.' Xander said sarcastically.

'Don't worry about it, talking to the slayer here, killed many a vampire in my slayer years, I'm sure this one won't be any different.'

'I wouldn't think you can get off that easily Buffy, Before she was a vampire she took karate classes and was on the school team for athletics so about triple that because of added vampire strength and you got my sister.'

'Still confident, but I'll go talk to Giles about it.'

'Giles?' I asked.

'Buffy's old watcher/school librarian, he basically knows everything there is to know about demons and vampires and how to fight them.' Willow said.

'Oh right'

'Buffy! How are you today?' Giles was a nice enough looking guy, you could tell he was a librarian with the glasses and everything.

'Fine thanks, Giles, Indie, Indie, Giles.'

'Ah, so you're the one with the vampire sisters, sister.' He corrected himself. 'I'm very sorry for your loss.'

'That's OK. We were never really that close.'

'So Giles, advice on fighting, super strong, revenge seeking vampire?'

'Um, give me a moment, I'll see what I've got in the cupboard.'

'And you're sure you're OK with Buffy fighting and probably killing you're sister?'

'She's not my sister anymore.'

'Well that's sorted.' Xander said.

'You'll like this Buffy, just arrived from Russia, a double arrow crossbow with more power and can kill four grown men with one arrow, so I suppose that would be eight if both are fired at the same time.' Giles tried to pull it out the cupboard but couldn't, Buffy strolls over, picks it up with one hand and lifts it over her shoulder and aims at the wall.

'I like it.'

'So when are we going to do this?' I asked.

'Tonight.' Buffy said.

'That's a bit ambitious Buffy, we don't even know if Chelsea will be there tonight, how about tomorrow? That would a least give us time to prepare.' Giles said, I could see his point

'Okay fine, Indie, tell your sister to meet us in the cemetery at nine pm tomorrow if she wants a fight.'

'Oh, she'll come alright.'

School seemed to drag on and on, finally it was the end of the day and I could go tell Chelsea Buffy's message.

'Chelsea?' Are you home?' I searched the whole house for her but she wasn't there. I went into her bedroom and found all her weapons were gone and a note was on her bed saying:

_Indie, _

_Slayers blood is meant to be the best and I want to try some for myself…_

_Chelsea_

Oh no.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Oh my God. What the hell am I going to do? OK, stay calm and think of your options, you could: Go straight to Buffy's house to warn her, although Chelsea's probably got about an hour head start on me, or I could go to the library at school to tell Giles, or phone Willow or Xander. I think I'll phone Willow and try and warn Buffy. Good. Ok. Now I have a plan everything seems a whole lot clearer.

'Hello, is Willow there? If she is would you mind telling her it's Indie and it's very important, thanks.'

'Indie?'

'Yeah, sorry Willow, for phoning you this late, but when I got home Chelsea wasn't in and there was a note saying she'd gone out to get Buffy, she probably left just over an hour ago. I'm going to her house now to warn her so she can get out or something.'

'No, Buffy wouldn't run away, but I completely understand why you are worried. I'll phone Giles and tell him to bring that Russian crossbow.'

'Thank you so much Willow. I'll see you there.'

'Glad to help.'

There, her house, I pedalled faster as I saw it. Just as I was turning the corner Buffy came sprinting round the corner from what looks like her garden followed closely by Chelsea.

'Buffy!'

'Indie get out of here!' Buffy shouted as she did a low then a high kick onto my sister.

'It's not safe! Go get Giles or Willow or somebody!'

'They're coming, watch out!' I shouted as Chelsea ran behind to give a hard punch to the head.

'You killed my sister, and I've come for my revenge, so here's what's gunna happen. You are going to die slowly and painfully and I'll make all your little friends watch.' She let out a long cackle then, throwing her head back into the night.

'No!' I screamed and threw myself at her, she stumbled back in surprise, releasing Buffy.

'You, you _bitch! _I thought we were sisters, you know the sticking together type, back each other up, but no, obviously not!' She threw me to the ground and I heard a crack in my arm somewhere and someone screamed really loud and they seemed to be very close. Oh, wait, that was me screaming. Wow, must be more serious than I thought.

'Buffy!' Chelsea had Buffy pinned to the ground and wasn't looking good for either of us, when Giles arrived in his car along with Willow and Xander.

'Willow, stake!' She threw it and I caught it with my good arm, got up and balanced myself, then ran at full tilt towards Chelsea from behind so she couldn't see me.

'Hey, sis.' She spun round.

'Stake.' I plunged it through her heart, I'd watched enough vampire movies to know that's how you kill vampires. I watched my last remaining family turn to dust and didn't feel any regret what-so-ever.

'Hey, good instincts, you saved me from, well, certain death or living forever as a pale, afraid of the sun vampire. Thanks.'

'That's ok, I'm just glad to get rid of her to be honest. Even before she was a vamp she was pretty mean to me.'

'So, what are you going to do now? I mean you're not technically old enough to live by yourself and even if you were how would you get the money to buy an apartment?'

'I dunno, I'm sure I've got some relative somewhere, I'll just track them down and ask if they'll take me in. If you don't mind, I'd really rather not get the state involved, I really don't want to live in a foster home just for like a year, there's no point. I'll do this on my own.'

'Ok, that sounds cool.' Buffy said.

'Hey, Indie. While you're looking for this relative, do you wanna stay over at my house? I'm sure my mum wouldn't mind or anything and we have a dark and danky basement that I'm sure would be liveable.' I laughed, but it sounds a pretty good offer, and besides it's coming from Xander.

'I'd love to, if that's ok with your mum.'

'Yeah, I'm pretty sure it would be.'


End file.
